Federatie
De Federatie of Verenigde Federatie der Planeten, is een alliantie van planeten en kolonies. De verschillende leden van de Federatie hebben als doelstelling, vreedzaam samenleven, handel, wetenschap, verkenning van het heelal en een gezamenlijke defensie. Het territorium van de Federatie beslaat een aantal dozijn sectoren in de Alfa en Beta kwadranten en strekt zich uit over meer dan 8.000 lichtjaar. Vanaf 2273 bestond de Federatie uit meer dan 150 leden, met nog eens 1.000 semiautonome kolonies. ( ) Veel leden van de Federatie waren van oorsprong kolonies van de Aarde, om die reden is het overgrote deel van het Starfleet personeel mens. Momenteel is de Federatie de krachtigste organisatie in de ons bekende delen van de Melkweg. Alhoewel er nog steeds mogendheden zijn die door middel van oorlogvoering hun gebied proberen uit te breiden, is dit niet het geval bij de Federatie. Lidmaatschap van de Federatie is op vrijwillige basis, dit houdt in dat alle leden van de Federatie ook daadwerkelijk met elkaar willen samenleven en werken, anders is lidmaatschap simpelweg niet mogelijk. Sommige mogendheden die geen lid zijn van de Federatie geloven niet dat de verschillende rassen goed met elkaar kunnen samenwerken. De geschiedenis leert dat juist die diversiteit de kracht is van de Federatie. Geschiedenis Kort na de beëindiging van de oorlog tussen de Aarde en Romulus is de Federatie opgericht. Dit vond plaats in het jaar 2161 (TNG: "The Outcast"), in San Francisco op de planeet Aarde. De oprichters van de alliantie waren de Aarde, Vulcan, Andoria en Tellar. (Het is niet helemaal duidelijk of de Alpha Centauri kolonie, welke is gesticht door kolonisten van de Aarde, ook medeoprichter was van de Federatie). Op hetzelfde moment werd ook Starfleet opgericht, met als doel de verdediging van de Federatie en verkenning van het heelal. Militairen van elk Federatie lid nemen deel in Starfleet, in de praktijk is het overgrote deel van het Starfleet personeel afkomstig van de Aarde. Alhoewel de Federatie op een vreedzame manier contact probeert te maken met andere rassen, lukt dit niet altijd. In de 23e eeuw was het meeste bekende conflict dat met het Klingon rijk. Vanaf de oprichting van de Federatie waren er al spanningen met de Klingons, dit liep uit tot een koude oorlog in 2220s (TOS: "Day of the Dove"). Grensconflicten deden zich over en weer voor totdat in 2267 de Federatie-Klingon oorlog uitbrak. Vier dagen later wordt de oorlog beëindigd door het zogeheten Verdrag van Organia, dit bestand werd de strijdende partijen opgedrongen door een ras van niet-lichamelijke levensvormen genaamd Organians. (TOS: "Errand of Mercy") Na het overeenkomen van een wapenstilstand tijdens de Khitomer conferentie in 2293 tussen de Federatie en het Klingon rijk, brak een tijd van vrede en voorspoed aan. Aan het begin van de 24e eeuw begon de Federatie met het verkennen van het heelal zonder noemenswaardige incidenten. Aan het einde van de jaren 2340s, ontmoete de Federatie rassen die niet zo gesteld waren op contact. Dit leidde tot conflicten met de Cardassian unie, de Talarians, de Sheliak, de Tholians en een aantal kleinere mogendheden waaronder de Tzenkethi. Met behulp van Starfleet lukte het de Federatie om met diverse mogendheden een overeenkomst te sluiten, waaronder het Verdrag van Armens met de Sheliak en het Federatie-Cardassian verdrag. Het eerste serieuze probleem voor de Federatie kwam toen er voor de eerste keer contact werd gemaakt met een ras genaamd de Borg. De Borg zijn een hybride ras, techniek gecombineerd met biologische levensvormen, met een technologie die geavanceerder is dan de Federatie. Bij het gevecht rond Wolf 359 werd pijnlijk duidelijk hoe sterk de Borg zijn. Één Borg kubus had geen enkel probleem met de aanwezige Starfleet armada van 40 schepen. Uiteindelijk zijn de Borg wel verslagen, maar het zelfvertrouwen van de Federatie had een flinke deuk opgelopen. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel II") De volgende confrontatie met de Borg vond plaats in 2372 toen één enkel Borg schip de Aarde aanviel. Nadat Deep Space 5 had gerapporteerd dat de Federatie kolonie op Ivor prime was vernietigd, vonden de eerste schermutselingen plaats in de Typhon sector. Helaas lukte het de Starfleet vloot, onder commando van admiraal Hayes, niet om de Borg tegen te houden. Het gevecht verplaatste zich hierop naar sector 001 waar, in de nabije omgeving van de Aarde, het Borg schip werd vernietigd. ("Star Trek: First Contact") In het jaar 2370s kwam de Federatie, via het recent ontdekte Bajoran wormgat wat een verbinding naar het Gamma kwadrant in stand houdt, in contact met de Dominion rijk. De relatie tussen de Federatie en de Dominion was slecht, wat uiteindelijk resulteerde in een Dominion offensief met als doel zich te vestigen in het Alfa kwadrant. Omdat de Federatie de sterkste mogendheid in het Alfa kwadrant was, wilde de Dominion deze als eerste vernietigen. Dit liet de Federatie geen andere keus dan de oorlog te verklaren aan de Dominion, deze oorlog zou de zwaarste worden sinds het ontstaan van de Federatie. Uiteindelijk kwamen de Federatie en haar geallieerden als overwinnaars uit de Dominion oorlog. Een aantal belangrijke Federatie planeten werd tijdens deze oorlog bezet door de Dominion, waaronder Betazed, Coridan en Benzar. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) Vanaf 2379 brak voor de Federatie een tijdperk aan van vrede en vooruitgang. Dit kwam door de alliantie tussen de Federatie en haar traditionele vijand, het Romulan sterrenrijk ("Star Trek: Nemesis"), en het winnen van de Dominion oorlog. Vanaf nu heeft de Federatie weer een kans om haar plaats als machtigste mogendheid, van het tot nu toe bekende heelal, in te nemen. In de 26e eeuw werden rassen zoals de Klingons, Ithenites en Xindi lid van de Federatie. In de jaren 2550 was de Federatie onmisbaar bij het tegenhouden van de invasie van de Melkweg door de Bol bouwers, deze actie zorgde ervoor dat de Bol bouwers een poging deden om de oprichting van de Federatie ongedaan te maken. (ENT: "Azati Prime") Bestuursvorm De Federatie is een Federale republiek, leden en hun kolonies vormen zelfstandige districten met de bijbehorende bevoegdheden. De Federatie raad is de uitvoerende macht en bestaat uit afgevaardigden van de Federatie leden, aan het hoofd van de Federatie staat de Federatie president. De Federatie raad komt samen in San Francisco ("Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home") en de kantoren van het staatshoofd zijn gevestigd in Parijs. Elke planeet, of mogendheid, kan lid worden van de Federatie mits het aan een aantal voorwaarden voldoet. Als eerste moet een aspirant lid een erkende regering hebben en stabiel zijn. (TNG: "Attached"). Om van aspirant tot volwaardig Federatie lid te komen moet er worden voldaan aan het Federatie handvest, dit proces neemt ongeveer 5 jaar in beslag. (DS9: "Rapture"), aan het einde van dit proces zal het aspirant lid een volwaardig Federatie lid worden. Economie De economie van de Federatie is, met een socialistische inslag, opgebouwd rond een grootschalige productie van goedkope consumptiegoederen. Voor de levensbenodigdheden zoals eten, kleding en huisvesting is geen geld nodig. De monetaire eenheid is de Federatie krediet. De introductie van de replicator aan het begin van de 24e eeuw bracht een wijzing in de economie teweeg, door deze toepassing van materie-energie omzetting liepen de productiekosten van kleine tot middelgrote producten terug tot praktisch niets. Zelfs grote producten zijn middels deze technologie uitstekend te realiseren. Het verkrijgen van rijkdom en goederen is niet langer de belangrijkste drijfveer voor inwoners van de Federatie. Ironisch genoeg word het ondernemerschap nog steeds aangemoedigd. De meeste ondernemingen worden dan ook gestart met als doel om zichzelf als persoon te verbeteren. (DS9: "In the Cards") De verschillende sterrenstelsels binnen de Federatie zijn rijk aan natuurlijke grondstoffen, de waarde van die grondstoffen is minimaal nu replicators de eindproducten zonder moeite kunnen produceren. Momenteel is een van de waardevolste mineralen dilithium, dit mineraal wordt gebruikt voor de beheersing van de materie-anti-materie reacties in de generators van de Federatie. Categorie:Overheden Categorie:Aandacht nodig ca:Federació Unida de Planetes zh-cn:星际联邦 bg:Обединена Федерация на планетите cs:Spojená federace planet de:Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten en:United Federation of Planets es:Federación Unida de Planetas fr:Fédération des Planètes Unies it:Federazione Unita dei Pianeti ja:惑星連邦 pl:Zjednoczona Federacja Planet pt:Federação Unida dos Planetas ru:Объединённая Федерация планет sr:Уједињена Федерација Планета sv:Planeters Förenta Federation